Alternate Sides
by TheFanficBaka
Summary: [AU] What if the past was different? What if Obito was fighting for what was right in Konoha, and Kakashi, fought for what he selfishly thought? What if Obito was fighting for the good, the sake of all lives, and Kakashi fought for vengeance what had been Rin's life? Evil!Kakashi Sensei!Obito
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to the most amazing author, E3-FantasyandReality, he had helped me edit the first chapter. **

**You all remember how rusty and icky the writing was, this is way better. Thanks so much for your help E3-FantasyandReality!**

**So here's the new edit of the first chapter, read on! :D**

* * *

The beeping monitor went off, interrupting the thirteen-year old Uchiha Obito from his drowsy slumber.

"..Huh...? Eh, where... am I?" The black-haired Uchiha mumbled, rubbing his right eye wearily. Then, in a blink of an eye, his peripherals refocused around his surroundings. He was in a _hospital_. A _hospital_. Vague memories pieced itself together at the back of his mind, briefly reminding him that was was supposed to be _dead_.

_Dead_. It seemed to ring with familiarity.

The boulders had buried him _alive_. How could he have possibly cheated death? Obito caressed the right side of his face with care. The tip of his fingers lightly grazed upon the thin, white bandages which created irritation against his skin. He had always complained about the itchy-feel it always had, this was no different.

Idly, trying hard to not startle his body, the oblivious boy raised his upper body up with his arms stabilizing it. There, he saw a long mirror palstered against the wall opposite him. His holy sharingan brightly shone in the mirror, but his other eye was covered by an eye patch.

Ah, that was right... Kakashi had his other eye, so he could protect Rin... Obito smiled at the thought of his friend protecting the girl whom he loved. Kakashi made a promise... He should keep it... He _must_!

Obito's thoughts were interrupted when a familiar tall, blond man stepped into the room, with a smile plastered on his face,"Obito. You look better...a bit."

"M-Minato-sensei!" The Uchiha grinned widely and winced as a jolt of pain ran through his right arm.

"Careful, your body is still not used to moving around freely since it was underneath a boulder." Namikaze Minato walked over to his pupil and adjusted him in the bed.

"It's good to see you too, Minato-sensei," Obito muttered with a hint of sarcasm before he referred about his friends,"Where's Rin and Kakashi?"

Minato's cerulean eyes that held joy became a look of dread. "...They were forced to join the war, Konoha between Kiri."

At the realization that the treacherous war was still around made Obito recklessly jolt up. "What?! Why didn't you _stop _them from going, Minato-sensei?!"

"I couldn't do anything about it." The blond jounin sighed, as he place a hand on Obito's good shoulder,"It's up to them to defend themselves, and protect Konoha." The young Uchiha swallowed his worries and nodded at his teacher before gazing out of the window. The sky had changed into an ugly and gray color, rain pattered against the glass.

_Please be okay; Rin, Kakashi._

* * *

The gray clouds continued to drift over the forested woods as tiny drops of pattered against the rain-soaked ground. Foots descended over the blood-soiled ground and several cries of mercy were heard from miles away.

Upon the destruction of war that mankind had created, a tousle of silver hair, delicate wisps of chocolate brown hair, and hands intertwined with both teens, a jounin and medic-chunin dashed across a scenery of green forestry and red blood.

"Rin, you gotta get out of here..." The last of the Hatake panted, pushing Rin forward so his companion could pick up more speed,"...I promised Obito that I was going to protect you." Mismatched eyes of the young shinobi shone with desperation, one dark onyx, and the other, a bright scarlet.

"But Kakashi!" Worried as ever, Nohara Rin squeaked out,"You're going to-"

"Forget about me! You're the one that they're looking for!" The fierce, yet dreadfully worried voice tore through Rin, like a sharpened katana that injured, yet healed her. She felt hurt, but yet protected by his faithful words and nodded as she ran from the growing group of shinobi that were after her, and Kakashi.

Dashing further and further away from the disgruntled and rather angry shinobi, Rin could hear a faint scream of pain from her crush as they had driven a blade through his abdomen. She bit her lower lip. She was no help of anything. She was nothing but a burden who solely depended on her comrades to protect her.

Rin thought hard before she made her decision. She was going to protect Kakashi the way he protected her with Obito. The female chunin charged towards the men that had attacked her companion, kunai out, and a confident look plastered on her pale face.

Kakashi screamed for Rin to flee away from the scene and into safely, while he activated his newly-mastered jutsu, Chidori, in his hand, to attack and protect her from the enemies who had chased after them.

And it happened so fast.

Like lightning, Rin had willingly accepted his Chidori and had manipulated his movements to her favor. His hand had plunged into her chest. Right in her heart.

A small bloody smile rose from Rin's face before she weakly murmured. "I...I did this... t-to pr-protect K-Konoha... and y-you." Kakashi gasped lightly at her dying words, lightly sliding his hand out of her chest.

The three tailed bijuu wouldn't be sealed in her anymore. She didn't want that fate at all. She died in her lover's arms. She didn't have to be killed in vain. She was satisfied to have to kind of death. Rin watched Kakashi stare at her in horror, as if he was the one that was stabbed in the heart. She chuckled lightly at his horrified face, and placed a hand on his cheek, sliding the mask down and capturing his lips,"...I'm sorry, i-if I h-had to l-leave this w-way..."

Kakashi murmured,"N-No. You can't d-die. I pr-promised...I promised Obito..."

The chocolate-haired medic laughed weakly again before muttering her last sentence,"I-I love you...Kakashi..."

Kakashi hesitated before holding her in his arms, "I...I love you...too." He never knew if she heard or not, but she had a smile on her pale face, her warm, chocolate-brown eyes closed. It was clear. Nohara Rin was dead.

The Hatake felt empty. Hollow. She thrusted herself into his Chidori. To get rid of her fate from being a Jinchuuriki. In order to protect Konoha. Because of Konoha, _Rin_ _died_. An overwhelming hatred and pain built inside his heaving chest as he held Rin close to him. Unbeknownst to the silver-haired prodigy, his borrowed sharingan had started spinning erratically clockwise, slowly evolving into the infamous Mangekyou sharingan.

The Mist shinobi closed, weapons drawn out, making their way towards the dead kunoichi and dreaded Leaf jounin. "The girl's dead. Killed by the little shrimp. White Fang's son. Kill him. He means nothing to this war."

However, to their ultimate surprise, their bodies suddenly froze against the sight of an enraged jounin. Kakashi glared up with his lips twisted into a snarl before he growled menacingly at the Mist. "All of _you_ are going to _die_ today, by _my_ hands."

All of the mean mockingly laughed, disregarding any sight they had of him. Their shrivels of laughter became drenched with blood with Kakashi's untraceable speed towards them. One of their comrade's stomach was penetrated into by a lightning-coated kunai. He was then mercilessly kicked to the ground with a gaping hole in his stomach.

The Mist charged. So did Kakashi. Their blades clashed.

The tables were turned when their blades, somehow, slipped past his kunai and his body, as if he was nothing but a mirage. "H-He-!" before his sentenced was finished his blood spluttered across the ground.

Every single remaining ninja was deeply startled and wary. They readjusted the weapons in their stead, preparing for his next attack. Sweat broke when their eyes caught the sight of his mistmached eyes _glowing_ menacingly with pure intent to kill.

After several hours ALL of the Mist ninjas were killed left to right. No one was spared, even the reinforcements who tired to escaped who brutally murdered. The last man standing was a fellow ninja of the Leaf. He panted vigorously as he tried to drown out the overwhelming exhaustion he was feeling.

Slowly, he dragged his heavy body to his deceased comrade. Carefully he untied his forehead protector before he stared at it deeply. The symbol of the Leaf only agitated his eyes with hatred. It had been hours since they had escaped, yet not a single backup came to their aid. In frustration, Kakashi slammed the forehead protector down on the ground, kunai in his spare hand.

_What is a village?_

His teeth gritted together bitterly as he stabbed the metal material of the forehead protector with his kunai.

_What are leaders?_

With further hatred fueling his movements he dragged his kunai across the forehead protector, leaving a distinct slash over the symbol of the Leaf.

_What am I?_

Carefully Kakashi slid the forehead protector underneath Rin's hand.

_'...Rin...I'm_ _going to leave Konoha_._.. and found my own path in life...'_ Silver tears beaded Kakashi's mismatched eyes, and he kissed Rin on the lips once more before he stood, ready to leave the bloody scene.

_I'm going to_ _let this world know what it means to_ _lose someone precious to you..._

* * *

The massacre was quick. Quicker than any other war had experienced. Konoha had found it somewhat unusual for the Mist shinobi to finally give in and sign the peace treaty with the village of Konohagakure. Konoha agreed, but was a bit confused and frazzled from such quick solutions.

The war between two powerful Villages resulted to so many deaths. However, Kiri had lost significantly in terms of ninjas. The unresolved scene that occurred near the Leaf had left _many_ deceased Mist ninjas. A scene that had only _one_ female Leaf ninja who had another forehead protector under her hand.

A forehead protector which had a blood-stained slash across its crest.

* * *

**That's all for the first chapter! School is starting soon for me, so I should pay much more attention to my teachers. :)**

**I will try to type up a new chapter by the end of next month!**


	2. Chapter 2

The news was too abrupt. Too surreal. How can it possibly happen? To Kakashi and Rin no less?

"They're both dead. We found the girl's body, but the Hatake boy, he's nowhere to be found."

Obito's face paled.

"They must have buried his body somewhere or dumped it in the river."

His hands began to shake with tremendous frustration. The desire to release his wrath to vent wasn't far now.

"We're sorry. We tried to get there soon as possible, but it was too late..."

The raven-haired Uchiha felt an overwhelming weight placed onto his heart - it felt too heavy - like his diaphragm had started to contract harder than usual as his ribcage straggled his heart into place.

A callous hand gripped his left shoulder, lightly applying pressure to ensure his presence was felt. "Obito, calm down. Breathe. Breathe!"

One onyx eye stared straight into his blue sapphire eyes, bewildered; distraught. The blackness of his pupil grew dull, the tone of his skin paled, and his lips trembled as he tried to speak: "S-S-Sense-i…" it was a petty attempt.

Minato clutched onto his shoulder tighter, "Obito; breathe!" his voice was drenched with worry, desperation and anger. But it wasn't for Obito, but for himself. He had let Kakashi and Rin go by themselves, rank be damned he should have accompanied Kakashi. That way he could have prevented their deaths. "Breathe, Obito!" he ordered once more.

Obito flinched back to reality but he still retained the frozen gaze at Minato.

Did he forget to breathe?

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

The room began to spin: clockwise, anticlockwise, then back again. His eyelid grew heavy and soon enough he was met by the black screen which knocked his consciousness out.

_'I have lost everything.'_

And that moment, Uchiha Obito blacked out.

* * *

After two agonizing weeks of staying idle in the miserable hospital, Obito was finally released out of its restricting confines. He was told that he was no longer under stress and is back to perfect health.

It reeked with bullshit; he still hasn't evaded stress nor was he back to perfect health.

Obito dragged his feet as he walked through the streets of Konoha aimlessly. He was aware of the days which had passed since he first received the news, but it still rang freshly in his mind.

_"They're both dead. We found the girl's body, but the Hatake boy, he's nowhere to be found."_

The shuffling of his feet ceased and he stood in the middle of the crowd his heart felt heavy in his chest again. Clumsily, he clutched onto his shirt and took deep breaths in and out. 'Rin, Kakashi...'

He just wanted everything to disappear, along with him. He wasn't supposed to be here.

_Reality was hell._

Who was he kidding? Living was a greater hell than dying.

'The hole in my heart will just keep getting bigger and bigger until it's too large to close it...' His chest tightened as he clutched onto it harder. He was desperate. Oh, so desperate.

Wandering further, his legs forced him to the memorial stone, where his best friends' names were engraved into the stone: Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi.

Why couldn't it have been him? Why couldn't it have been him that died?

"Gomen, Rin, Kakashi..." The fourteen-year-old allowed his shaking hand to trace the names of his comrades.

_This world was too cruel._

* * *

_**Two weeks before:**_

Dragging his wounded and exhausted body, Hatake Kakashi collapsed, leaning against the trunk of a tree. New scars embedded and ripped through his uniform. Bruises and open wounds were oblivious to him.

_'I'm not going to make it, aren't I? At this rate, Konoha is probably sending out a rescue team to search for me...'_

The young jounin bit his lower lip, mismatched eyes narrowed. A scowl appeared under his mask as he thought of the name of his former village.

_Konoha._

The name left a bitter taste on the tip of his tongue. He would rip the name to shreds if he could.

Clutching the open wound jagged across his torso, Kakashi stared up at the dark, blackened sky weeping for him.

Rain wasn't going to help him at all...

His eyes were close to clamping shut, then a shadow of... an individual casted over him, and Kakashi forced himself to glance up.

An elderly man with long hair that flowed behind his back, hovered over the weak teen. "...White Fang, isn't it..?" The strange man stared down at Kakashi, with two eyes glaring. Both of his eyes were red - a color Kakashi has familiarized himself with - a sharingan!

"...I'm not White Fang, old man..." Kakashi grimaced. He was awed. Was this old guy an Uchiha?

"...Ah, I see. You can't possibly be the White Fang with a sharingan in your left socket. Stealing an eye from an honorary Uchiha is a sin, Boy." The man pinned the Hatake to the trunk, his cane pressurizing Kakashi's shoulder and he cried out in agonizing pain.

"...I didn't steal...it!" Kakashi grunted out, clasping onto the cane until his fingers pierced through the wood in his grip before it splintered into millions of pieces.

The old man staggered back as he noticed the boy's Mangekyo Sharingan stirred to life in his left eye. This boy... This boy is the one. A young prodigy with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"...You didn't steal it?" The elderly man narrowed his suspicious eyes on the boy, and sighed. "How can I believe you?"

Kakashi glared at the older man, enraged. "Why the hell should I tell you? It's none of your business, Old Man." His snarky comments made the Uchiha's soft gaze turn into a sinister glare:

"Tell me or I'll kill you." the sentence alone demonstrated a sense of great power. He needn't speak more, he knew that this boy he had just found will tell him.

The Hatake scoffed, but he knew that he had no other choice. Considering the state he was in, there was a possibility he was going to get killed by the older man. "Fine," a combination of exhaustion and a snarl formed his reply, and it only made the man's eyes crease with delight.

"Uchiha Obito, my best friend, he gave it to me," Kakashi stared at the ground, his mismatched eyes hardening, "He gave me his eye, before he was crushed by a boulder..." The thirteen-year-old prodigy clutched his wound tightly as a growl escaped his lips, "I-It was all Konoha's fault. It was Konoha's fault for giving us the damn mission."

Kakashi's voice rang with a bitter tone, his eyes cold and steely. The old man noticed it - the boy's hatred was true.

"And how did you awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan? One with no extraordinary kekkei genkai could never awaken it." The elder tilted his head slightly, waiting for the silver-haired boy's answer.

"Is that what you Uchiha call it? Mangekyou Sharingan?" Kakashi raised his head to gaze up at the older man,"How did I awaken it?" he chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know..?" Rin. All the memories of her, jumping in front of his Chidori. Damned rules. Damned missions.

_Damned reality._

The man noticed that the Hatake boy was shaking, either in rage or he was weakening because of his wound. Either way, this boy was his prize.

_His prize and weapon to change reality in the future._

"Come, you aren't going to survive if you are in a state like this..." The old man murmured, placing his bony hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

The Hatake boy pushed the man's hand away, he couldn't easily trust a stranger on a whim. But at this rate he wasn't going to survive long if he had a wound inflicted in his abdomen.

"Can I trust you, Old Man?" The silver-haired Hatake tensed, eager to hear a response.

The older individual chuckled as he helped the boy up, "Of course. Why wouldn't I help a child who is on the verge of dying?"

Kakashi hesitated before allowing himself the aid of the elder. He was still wary of this conspicuous man. "What's your name?"

"My name is," twin sharingan shone back to life, subduing the young Hatake's stirring hatred, making him see that his own hatred far surpasses his.

Kakashi froze at the name. It rang with familiarity.

"Uchiha Madara."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I apologize for never getting to update this chapter. Those who have waited for this chapter, it has finally came out! Hurrah!**

**I want to give out thanks to E3-FantasyandReality for BETA-ing for me! I cannot put this story together without you! :D**

**I will work on the the next chapter, pronto! But mind my absence, because school is technically giving me stress with my other events in life.**

**Until then!**

**~TheFanficBaka**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold still, or you'll bleed even more, boy."

Madara had forced the Hatake to remove his upper clothing and the older male stitched Kakashi's open skin with a needle. The younger male hissed in pain.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"If you thrash around, I probably will. Now, sit still. I need to check on your wounds.

_'This is nothing. I feel more pain when Rin...'_

Kakashi gritted his teeth as he hissed out in pain again, not just physically, but mentally.

_Rin..._

Madara stepped back, examining the boy,"...you're done with injuries...sit up, boy."

Kakashi did as he was told and glared at old man,"...You're not exactly great with medical ninjutsu..." He mumbled under his breath.

The elder smiled grimly as he raised a bony finger and pressed at Kakashi's chest,"I'm not meant to be a medic. I was meant to kill others, boy. Besides, I need to keep you in shape for my plan... Tsuki no Me."

"Tsuki no Me..?" Kakashi gazed, completely puzzled," I didn't say I was going to help you with anything..."

"Boy, you're underestimating who I am. I can kill you at any time. If you are to be let go, you would have nowhere to turn." Madara growled, making Kakashi flinched at the harsh tone. The boy came to understand that the elder was right. He couldn't return to Konoha. He couldn't turn anywhere.

"Besides, I need your help; I am planning a genjutsu on the world, using the moon."

"That's impossible. The moon? How would you do that?" Kakashi was in utter disbelief as he sat up straight, scratching at the bandages that clung to his bare skin.

"Nothing's impossible, boy," Madara scoffed, placing the medical materials back in the kit.

"Then tell me how. How can the moon cast a genjutsu? It's theoretically impossible. It sounds childish."

"Maybe...it is impossible... to shut you up, boy."

Kakashi scowled, and stood up from the bench and grabbed his navy shirt, placing it back on before muttering, "Why should I help you on a plan that sounds utterly insane? At least, it's supposed to sound reasonable..." The teen turned to Madara,"Maybe you're just a crazy old man, after all."

The elder towered over the boy and seethed, "You will be part of my plan. I have helped you, now it's you that has to return the favor."

Kakashi scoffed as he walked towards the exit, "Like, you're really going to do anything."

Madara snapped his fingers and to Kakashi's surprise, a girl, at least a year younger than him had intervened, pinning him to the floor. Wincing in pain, he struggled with his attacker and spat out, venomously, "Don't touch me..."

"If Madara-sama tells you to be his servant, you are to do what he says!" The girl snapped, digging her menacing, sharp fingernails into his flesh.

The Hatake boy had logged her features. Cerulean eyes, jet black hair that settled to her waist, a fierce face she had...

In other words, she looked like an angel that fell from the sky...But, she was attacking him, so it didn't necessarily count.

"Get off of me." He snapped, trying to push the insane female off of him.

She didn't budge at all. Instead, she pressed hold of his wrists, leaning in to only snarl, despicably, "You Konoha shinobi... This is the reason why I loathe you all. Selfish, and non-self-sacrificial..."

"Former." The Hatake grunted as he pushed her off, only to push her towards the ground, using the same move on her and gazing at her deep, blue eyes,"...I no longer care for Konoha, so do not even mention the name of that place..."

The girl glared up at the boy before giving a hard and vicious kick that sent the teen tumbling back. She slowly got up, dusting herself off and walking towards Madara,"Who is this low, self-esteemed, piece of garbage?"

Kakashi eyed the girl with an irritated glower. He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest before muttering,"...Who are you calling garbage?"

"You are, scum!"

"Now, now, my children..." Madara complied, crossing his arms over his chest,"This older man cannot listen well over the screaming of mindless youths."

Kakashi silenced himself, but the girl continued to chastised Madara with complaints, "Who in their right mind would you just pick up from the battlefield, Madara-sama!? You're crazy enough to do that! And this boy, he doesn't even respect you!" She jabs a finger at Kakashi, a look of fury was written across her angelic face.

"It's not my fault that your Madara-sama wants me to be part of his silly Moon plan." Kakashi states with a disgruntled snort.

The girl stares down at him with icy, blue eyes as she exclaimed in a clipped tone, "It's not silly. It's Madara-sama's dream. And he is going to achieve it, even through death."

Madara-sama can cast the strongest genjutsu." She took a step towards, jabbing a finger into Kakashi's chest, "You better not screw any damn thing up. You are staying, and if you leave, I will allow you to leave dead."

"Either you're screwed in the head or the old man manipulated you," Kakashi scowled, "It doesn't sound reasonable. The whole world will cast under a genjutsu. What's the point? It won't be reality, anymore. It's not true peace."

"Would you rather have others kill each other by the throats? Or would you want them to have a reality of their own, any of it as they wish...? They will never live among war again. It's like their dream of what they would achieve." The girl chimed her eyes solely staring at the Hatake.

Kakashi grunted under his breath, still thinking that the plan was just some plaything of an idea. If he stayed, he would have to help the two maniacs with a worthless plan. But if he left, not only would Konoha be in search for him, but he would have this girl tailing him around.

He glanced up with dull, mismatched eyes, "I don't think one can achieve that stupid plan, even if your strongest genjutsu user."

"It doesn't matter what you think. We are just here for Madara-sama. There is no other reason to think of it." The girl spoke out bitterly, her voice similar to icy fire.

"I appreciate you knocking some sense into him. By the way, Kakashi..." Madara gazed up at the silver-haired teen and patted the female's shoulder once more before his eyes curved up in an old devious smile, maybe the only smile that Kakashi has ever seen from the old, senile fool, "This is Hotaru. Hayashi Hotaru, and she will be working at my side, as well as you would."

Kakashi had to admit, her name was delicate, considering she was a vicious female with no respect of other males except for the old hag, Madara, and she was overall attractive.

Maybe pretty wasn't the exact word, but he would still think about it.

* * *

Kakashi had hit the ground with a single grunt. There was going to be so many damn bruises on his body after this training regimen.

"Keep up, Hatake. You're slower than Madara-sama when he eats his meals!" Hotaru snapped her pose graceful as she watched Kakashi irritatingly stand up. Exhaustion had brim his stance, and the Hatake muttered, "I don't see why I have to train with you. I'm better off alone."

"And it proves you're just a weakling that goes off solo on every damn mission..." She pointed out, her eyes narrowing.

"Hunh, maybe you're right on that. I am a weakling; that's exactly what happened weeks ago." He agreed, his eyes crevassing into a regretted expression, "And maybe that's the reason why my comrades died? Thanks for pointing that out, Hotaru-chan."

The girl blinked and slowly allowed her hands to trail back to her sides,"...Your friends died because of your decisions with missions...?"

"Yeah, it seems that way." Kakashi stated, bitterly as he stared at his hands that were completely bandaged from last training's regimen.

"Then learn from your damn mistakes. Blaming one's self, it will only bring you down. Our mistakes gives us wisdom to become stronger." Hotaru stated, raising her fists up and gazing back down at Kakashi,"Now fight like a man, Hatake."

He scowled at her choice of words before continuing to train with her. Her statement evaded his mind and soon dispersed as her foot connected with his stomach, sending him flying towards the ground once more.

"...dammit, I can't believe I'm letting my ass be single-handed by a girl, especially a girl like you." Kakashi muttered, sitting up and rubbing the many bruises on his forearm.

"Then you should start training up, and beat me, Hatake." Hotaru stated, wiping sweat from her brow and lending out a hand to Kakashi for him to stand up, "Because we need your strength for Madara-sama to achieve his goal."

The silver-haired teen stared at her hand for several moments before taking it and pulled himself up,"...Hotaru, I was wondering... How did you even meet Madara?"

She hesitated, her lips pursing slightly at his questions before her back faced him and her response left Kakashi even more confuse, "I do not speak of my past. And I never will."

She walked off, leaving the Hatake to stand only by himself in the middle of the training grounds.

* * *

Obito allowed his fists to connect with the wooden dummy, his pain and rage all focused on the object as he hammered it down.

Oblivious bruises and scars had etched into the Uchiha's knuckles. Blood had soon appeared and slipped down his palms in rivulets as he pounded the wooden dummy.

The thought of Rin, Kakashi, and him altogether had painted a fresh venue in his mind. It only made him feel more pain, and more conscious of what reality really was. And he hated thinking about it.

He could never forgive himself for letting himself grow weak. And because of that, Rin and Kakashi had passed away.

The wooden dummy had broken into many splinters and chunks of wood after the harsh pummels that were thrown from Obito. He panted hard, catching his breath and stared at his bloody knuckles.

'I should have been the one that died. I should have stayed dead and see the both of you; Rin, Kakashi.'

His throat had closed as he emitted a choked sob, tears freely sliding down his cheeks as he let out his sadness that had built inside his heart. His body shook from the cries that escaped his still healing body.

His life was a regret. One big, bullshit of a regret.

Obito collapsed in a heap, on the ground, not caring about anything around him. What was life? What was reality?

Where was his will to forget all about the grief he had learned from...?

His thoughts were interrupted as a warm, firm hand was placed on his shoulder. Just by sensing the presence of the person, Obito wiped his tears with his arm before murmuring,"...What is it that you came to see me, Minato-sensei..?"

"I came because I was worried you would do something stupid, Obito..." The blonde adult smiled sadly as he gazed at his broken student; the only student he had left to care for.

"...Well, I'm fine. You don't have to look over me anymore. I'm an adult. I can look out for my own." Obito's words had cut through Minato like a hot knife. The Uchiha knew what he said was painful, considering how Minato flinched at the teen's words. He knew that his sensei was the most broken out of all. He knew that Minato was the one suffering the most. He was probably the one who suffered every single moment, knowing that he could have done at least something to help his other dead students.

"...Obito, if you still have your head wrapped around their deaths... You have to let it go..." Minato placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and giving him a small, but saddened smile,"...They are probably looking down on you, thinking you're an idiot for mourning them for so long..."

The Uchiha bit his lower lip, muttering lowly,"...Gomen, it's just...I..." He trailed off. He could just imagine the irritated look on Kakashi's face, scolding and lecturing him. And Rin... She would laugh; like she always did. His lips curved upwards, slightly and nodded towards his former teacher,"...I won't forget about their deaths, but I'll make sure they wouldn't die in vain..."

Minato had took this as a good sign as he gave a pat on his student's shoulder one last time,"...You...Uchiha Obito, have the necessity to become a jounin-sensei."

* * *

**_Several Years Later_**

Several shinobi from the village of Konohagakure had scouted the regions near Kiri, still in search for the missing Hatake.

Minato just couldn't give up. He had hope that his student, Kakashi was still out there. The boy was strong enough to live through war; he couldn't have just died for an unknown reason.

Even if the boy did die, Minato wanted to find the body. His student should deserve a funeral in which everyone would come to respect him.

So here, three grumbling chuunins were in search for the last of the Hatake heir, yet they could have just stayed home to drink sake, or possibly gamble at the town, Tanzaku.

"I can't believe the Yellow Flash wanted us to find Sakumo's kid! He's been missing for two goddamn years! Either he's dead, or he doesn't want to come back to the village! End of discussion!" One of the irritated chuunins, Kyoto, complained.

"Minato-sama just feels bad because he already lost his other student..." The other chuunin, Mitsui, pointed out,"That talented medic kunoichi... Maybe he wants to find Sakumo's kid just to make sure that he hasn't lost another one of his students..."

"Another student, my ass. We've been out of Konoha for two weeks, and there is still no sign of the dumb kid!" The crankiest among the chuunins, Towa, muttered, his agitation showing, clearly,"I can't stand another damn minute away from Konoha. All three of us have families that are waiting for us, yet we're here, being assigned a mission to search for a kid that is either far away from this area or dead."

The two chuunins mumbled, somewhat agreeing to their comrade, but continued to search about the forestry grounds.

"...Fifteen more minutes. In fifteen more minutes, if we can't find the kid, we go home." Kyoto finalized their decision and the three scatter amongst the area to look.

And nearby, an ominous shadow had hid and watched the three men search diligently for this silver-haired male. His left eye shone a crimson glower and watched his prey scour out in search to complete their assignment.

The individual smirked, lips curved into a malicious form before landing lightly on his feet after dropping from the high branch of a tree.

_'So they've finally consider to search for me, ne?'_

Mitsui cursed as he picked several thorns out of his palm. This was a drag for him, to search a kid who may have die-

He halts to a stop, only to notice that the atmosphere was much more... foggier than before. There was a thick mist that had settled in the area. It was utterly rare for a thick fog to settle so quickly. Why didn't he notice this while walking?

Cautious of what may happen to him, and the approach of anyone, he pulled out a kunai. His hands trembled with the sense of fear by his side. He wasn't an incredibly strong shinobi, why the hell was he stuck in a scenario like this?

"K-Kyoto? To-Towa-san?" Mitsui held the blunt weapon close to him, the only thing that was able to protect him. "It better n-not be y-you two who's pranking on m-me! It w-would be b-bullshit to stab either of y-you!"

There was an eerie silence that followed after. The brunette's skin crawled with goosebumps and at the sound of a snap of branch breaking, Mitsui hurled the kunai in the sense of direction, "Show yourself!"

The mysterious figure stepped out from the shadows. Mitsui couldn't tell who the individual was; all he could define was that the structure was of a male, and this person was hooded.

"I don't want to cause any trouble, s-sir. But my comrades and I are l-looking for a child name of Hatake Kakashi..." The brunette tensed, exhaling a shuddering breath.

The hooded individual took a step forward, his arms moving to cross over his chest and a low chuckle escaped his masked lips, which made Mitsui's legs quiver underneath him, "Hatake...Kakashi? I know that name..."

"Y-You do?" Mitsui stepped forward, a relieved expression released his overwhelmed panic. Maybe, this man could help him find the troublesome Hatake boy. "Have you seen him around here? This area was where he was last seen."

"I have seen him, actually. You're in luck, good sir." The hooded male responds in a lethargic tone. His lips curve upwards to form a malicious smirk and the mysterious individual grabbed the poor chuunin by the throat.

Mitsui gagged and clutched the man's arms, in hopes to free himself from the psychotic male's grasp,"L-Let... go of me... bastard!"

The hooded being chuckled lightly, before pulling down the hood from his jacket; he didn't even bother letting go of Mitsui.

And to the chuunin's recognition, the mismatched eyes, the mask, the silver hair. This was none other than...

"Are you at a lack of words, Shinobi-san?" The deceitful edginess of the silver-haired man came drawling out in a playful tone. Mitsui stifled an inaudible muffle.

He tried swiping the man's arms from his throat, and Mitsui coughed out," Y-You're K-Kaka...shi... B-Bastard..."

His hazel eyes lost light and his head hung down, in which his body limped as well. The rogue shinobi had squeezed the air out of the chocolate-haired chuunin. He had choked the man to death

Mitsui was dead.

Kakashi allows his grasp to loosen from the man; his mismatched eyes flickered upon the deadened look on the chuunin's face.

_Konoha was weak._

The Hatake turned away from the corpse and bound up in the trees. He should probably send a message to Konoha. It would be quite the entertainment to watch the village go into panic.

He hid his chakra and followed the remaining chuunins that went off to search for him.

Why did Minato send shinobi to look for him?

Gnashing his teeth, Kakashi sped through the tangled branches of trees and settled underneath one of the chuunins, Towa.

'Minato, you were never there to help Rin and I. You were to busy with your own priorities. You never gave a thought of us... And that's why-'

The Hatake grimaced, his hand clenching against the sharp bark of the tree. He would never forgive Minato for it.

Rivulets of blood slipped down from his palm. The crimson liquid dripped down, plummeting towards the ground.

The drop of blood hits the puzzled chuunin, Towa, on the cheek. The chuunin wipes the splatter of blood with his thumb and inspects it for a few seconds before glancing up, only to be attacked and pinned down by a silver-haired male.

"What the hel-" Towa struggles to escape the grip of the strange attacker," Get the fuck off me you asshole!"

The chuunin kicks off Kakashi; he scrambles backwards and only had several seconds to stare at his predator.

In that matter of seconds, the last of the Hatake, dug his rusty kunai into Towa's gut. The crimson gore sprayed in every direction and the unfortunate chuunin drowned in his own blood.

The fluid stained Kakashi's clothes. The metallic, pungent smell overwhelmed his nose, but he ignored it.

Another chuunin dead, one more to go.

His senses perked as he notices the faint hue of chakra. Alas, the remaining Konoha shinobi was going to be dead in three... two... one...

The tip of his kunai pressed against the last of Konoha's chuunin's throat. The man shuddered, completely frightened and bewildered of the strange being that had attacked out of nowhere.

"It's too bad that Konoha sent weak ninja to go search for me. I was actually looking for a decent fight, but in the end, I get three squabbling shinobi that are supposed to be superior than me." Kakashi's tongue clicked in agitation as he shook his head with mock disappointment.

"Please, spare me!" The chuunin, Kyoto, cried out with mercy," I have a family that I need to take care of! Please!"

The silver-haired prodigy wrinkled his face in disgust. It was pathetic for any shinobi to plead for their life. Death was death. Living was living. Their fate depended on how strong they were or not.

Just like what had happened to Rin.

"I had a family as well, but it was certain that they were dead before I knew what had happened to them." The Hatake spat out, his tone brimming with bitterness," Konoha is a deplorable village. Your family will end up perished as well, if you stay in Konoha."

Kyoto jittered with abhorrence and implored once more," Please, I beg of you. I do not know your past or understand the grudge you have with my home, but I will make sure to carry your burdens in which I stay there."

For a moment, Kakashi hesitated. He tightened his grip on the weapon he held before muttering out in an incredulous tone," It's stupid of you of what you think that I have mercy for my enemies..." He plundered the kunai towards Kyoto's neck, ignoring the desperate cries of mercy...

The kunai Kakashi held, flung out of his hand and clattered onto the ground. Kyoto braced for the impact that had never came, and as the chuunin peeked open one of his closed eyes, he took image of a girl.

An alluring, jet-black haired female.

Kakashi tilted his masked face towards the cause of the interruption; his mismatched eyes narrowed with irritation in which he spat out with the sense of agitation and annoyance, "What the hell was that for, ne?"

"Madara-sama didn't send you out here to take a bloodbath, ahō." The girl stated with an unwavering tone, "You're dumb enough to get rid of all the men? It's good timing that I came to stop you."

"They were annoying me." Kakashi stated with a dull tone before letting his grasp go from Kyoto,"Maa, why did you have to intercept, Hotaru-chan?"

"You call me Hotaru-senpai, ahō." The girl hisses and jumps down from the tree branches, her feet landing lightly on the soiled ground.

"Madara-sama told me you were up to no good."

The lazy Hatake faces the female with a slouch posture, his hands slipping into his pockets, "Ne? And you believe everything what Madara says?"

Kyoto shivers as he scoots back, his spine running up with a tingly feeling of absurdness. 'These maniacs are going to kill me.'

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, Konoha-baka?" The sharp blade of a katana managed to strike Kyoto, square in the right shoulder. The blade goes through the chuunin's flesh and shatters the bone, in which it hits the trunk of the tree as well.

The shinobi screams in utter pain and Kakashi sighs, rubbing the back of his head while taking a step back to observe the injured chuunin,"If you were going to kill him, you might have well strike him, painlessly, Hotaru-chan."

"It's Hotaru-senpai!" She hisses before twisting the blade in the man's shoulder and glaring right at his pained expression,"...Go back to where you came from. The shinobi you're looking for isn't going to come back."

"But he is right ther-"

Kakashi strides towards the man, kneeling down and eyeing him with mismatched orbs before muttering, "The Kakashi that Konoha knew, he's dead."

Kyoto's eyes fluttered in which the chuunin collapses in a heap, with the katana still intact in his shoulder. Before his vision blacked out, all he could see were two images of...villains. Villains that would eventually conquer and kill; Konoha was in definite trouble.

As well as the other villages...

"Ky...oto!" "Oi! ... oto-san! "Wa...up!"

Kyoto could hear the vague voices of... people. Both his ears rung and echoed, the noises that surrounded him. It was almost like he was in a dream...

"Kyoto-san!" One of the shinobi who was called out to retrieve the chuunin, shook Kyoto in a panicked state, "Kyoto-san! Can you hear me?!"

The male groaned, wincing slightly at his wound that was bandaged up. His eyes widened and he exclaimed in a hoarse tone, "Where's the other two shinobi?! Did you take them down?"

Several of the ninjas looked concerned and as well, query.

"Two other shinobi?" One of the males, Genma Shirunai, raises an eyebrow with thought and bites the senbon that hung out of his mouth,"...No. Our group only saw your bleeding ass here."

Kyoto frowns as the comment in which Genma had made a teasing joke out of, "No. Have you seen two rogue shinobi, both male and female?"

"Like I said, I saw your bleeding ass here! I didn't see anyone else but you!" Genma frowned and gazed at the chunin with a serious expression," Where's the other two? Mitsui and Towa?"

Kyoto blinks and bites his lower lip, he shakes his head pathetically and murmurs," I don't know where they are..."

"You don't know? What the hell do you mean you don't know? They're your best buds!"

"I don't know! We've separated trying to find the Hatake kid!"

Kyoto swallowed thickly his mind flashing back to the conciousness he had with the peculiar male that had assailed him. He remembered the silver-haired male kneeling down, muttering the sentence;

"The Kakashi that Konoha knew, he's dead."

"Genma, the Kakashi kid..." Kyoto inhaled deeply and was cut off by a frantic shinobi that ran into the two men,"Genma-san! Kyoto-san! Towa and Mitsui-!" The shinobi shook his head and his voice became a hoarse whisper, "They've been deceased..."

Kyoto shook his head, tears edging in the corners of his eyes. His comrades. Dead. They both had family they had left.

How cruel was this world?

Genma turns to Kyoto and grabs hold of the man's shirt collar, "Kyoto, do you know who did this?"

"H-He... th-the m-man..."

"Spill it out, Kyoto! I need the information to know! I need to know, who was the one responsible of Mistsui and Towa's death!"

"It was him!" Kyoto cried out, collapsing on his knees and wailing, "It was the target we were looking for! MInato's student! Sakumo's son! It was him!"

Genma froze. Him. Him. Him.

So he was still alive after all. A bastard he was to not return to Konoha.

"What in hell, are you thinking, Kakashi?" Genma asked with a hint of susurration.

_What are you fighting for?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**A swift gomen for you guys! I haven't been able to update for... two years? Hot damn! My apologies!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **** and ****_E3-FantasyandReality!_**** Thanks to for getting me worked up and actually pushing myself to finish the chapter!**

**And thanks for ****_E3-FantasyandReality_**** for helping me correct and edit!**

**Sorry if I made any mistakes. This is a long chapter for you guys! R&amp;R!**


End file.
